Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a training device and more particularly to a training device for use in acquiring balancing abilities, skills and techniques related to board-riding sports such as snowboarding and skiing.
Background Information
Board-riding sports require the individual to posture generally upright on a board's planar surface. The rider frequently adjusts his or her balance to remain upright on the board. The skill required to ride a snowboard is generally similar to riding other boards. In snowboarding, changing directions, itself, requires balance adjustments that alter the snowboard's direction of travel over the surface of the snow's terrain. The edges of the board displace surface snow as the board travels. The rider balances by applying pressure to the planar surface and edges of the board through the lower extremities.
Skiers and other sliding sport enthusiasts begin their sport without the ability to control their speed, and/or their direction of travel. This lack of control causes embarrassment, anxiety, and sometimes injury. Beginners frequently fall hard on the ground or slide out of control, often into people or obstacles. Most beginning skiers first learn to control their speed with a braking wedge maneuver, and later learn to control speed with turning.
One problem, however, that exists with the participation in many of these sports is that these activities must often be performed in locations under conditions that are not easily reproducible in other locations. Hence, one's ability to master certain skills related to the use of these devices is limited since weather and geographical constraints may limit the amount of time that one may devote to mastering these skills.
Accordingly, a need exists for a training device that simulates all of the balancing and turning movements of downhill snow skiing or snowboarding on dry, downhill surfaces.